An Act of Grace
by Elivra26
Summary: Erwin plays his part in another celebration with the noblesse. But something is different about this one. Part three in my series of Eruri moments. Canon, One-shot. Rated for swearing, of course.


**Hokay, this one's been festering in my folder for so long I felt sorry for it, dusted it and spruced it up a little, and finally decided to inflict it upon the general populace. If it seems like there's too much rambling, forgive me. Like I said I've worked on it for ages now and only kept adding more and more lines. Hopefully it manages to keep some form of coherent structure.**

 **This is also preeetty romantic, more so than usual at least from my other Eruri fics. Hope you guys like it and happy reading!**

* * *

 _ **An Act of Grace**_

In terms of how parties such as these usually went, this one was a surprising hit. The evening began with the usual announcements and presentations: debutantes and newlyweds alike were congratulated with pomp and ceremony. Those aware of new parents' felicities, wished them with equal but slightly less public fervour. Erwin made a point in knowing as much as he could about everyone, so he added his best wishes to the rest of the glittering crowd. Most people accepted his words as their due, some were genuinely surprised and impressed at his knowing of their felicity. A few of them didn't know who he was until he introduced himself, and a very small number of them seemed blatantly aware of how politically correct he was being.

Erwin didn't care either way. As long as he was known, and as long as he and his people could stay in their mercurial good graces, he would bow and simper to the footmen if need be. It was all an act, a necessity for a man in his position, with his responsibilities, to be able to get what he required in this vastly unfair world.

Still, he thought to himself again that this party appeared to be a success. A year had passed since the blemish of genocide had marked their history, a year since a fifth of the lesser folk had been sacrificed in one fell sweep. The glittering people appeared to have moved on, and so it seemed, had the military. Commander Pixis was actually smiling.

"Hi, Erwin," a voice said casually at his shoulder. He didn't turn around, because he knew who was standing there. "I have a question."

"Hmm?" He raised an eyebrow but still didn't turn around, his eyes scanning the crowd, looking for the next person to win over to their cause.

"What is this?"

At that, he had to turn. Hange, stubbornly dressed in a neat suit, was holding one of the sundry, ridiculously tiny hors d'oeuvres. Erwin barely glanced at the small piece of artfully cut bread and pâté on her hand before turning back to the crowd. "Foie gras."

"Is it?" Hange's voice was ripe with interest. "I've heard it's delicious."

Erwin smiled lightly at her tone. She sounded like an awed schoolchild. "Try it."

A loud crunch, then a low moan of ecstasy. "Goddamn perfection," she groaned, and came to stand next to him. "Too bad about how it's made." *****

"Indeed."

They watched the mingling, chattering, occasionally dancing crowd for a few moments in companionable silence.

"You seem to be enjoying yourself." She remarked.

"I am," he responded, feeling genuinely surprised. "The evening's been going well, so far." He smiled expertly at a Countess who drifted by.

"Mm. But you know what they say. The night's still young," she said with a low cackle.

"Don't ruin my mood, Hange."

"As if I was ever capable of doing that," she smirked.

Erwin smiled again and Hange snickered. They were silent for another moment before Hange said quietly, "I wanted to thank you."

That made him turn to look at her. "What for?"

"For letting me come." She smiled at him. "I was never considered… _appropriate_ enough to tag along to one of these things."

His answer was immediate, void of pretension. "As one of our top Squad Leaders with one of the highest ranking kills, as well as being our leading Titan Scientist, it would have been _in_ appropriate to leave you behind."

She snorted. "You're making me blush, Commander."

"It's only the truth."

"Well," Hange said (a trifle uncomfortable, he noted to his amusement), "I like it here, at any rate. I would rather lose an eye than do this as frequently as you do, but… it's fun. The food is incentive enough."

"True." He reached behind him and held up a platter. "More foie gras?"

Hange grinned one of her unhinged grins. "Damned if I do."

"Erwin?"

The voice was familiar, _very_ familiar, and he quickly rearranged his features to change his role before replacing the platter and facing the newcomer.

It was _her_.

"Marie," he smiled. Next to him, he could almost feel Hange's curiosity.

"Squad Leader Hange Zoë, Mrs. Marie Dok." He performed the necessary introductions. Both women gazed at each other in lively interest.

" _The_ Hange Zoë, the Titan scholar?"

Hange tittered and said she didn't really have an academic background. While the pleasantries were being exchanged, Erwin let himself appraise the former love of his life swiftly. She still had the astonishingly pale alabaster complexion, the sleek, dark hair, the delicate bones of her neck and her wrists still added grace to her bearing. But she _had_ changed. Her figure was fuller, her face more round, her demeanour more complacent. Even her hands seemed bigger, though Erwin had heard that was normal. All in all, she looked every bit as beautiful as she had when he had first fallen for her.

"I hear congratulations are in order," he smiled to Marie after Hange had taken an abrupt leave of them.

Marie's face brightened, she seemed to glow with some inner light. "Thank you, Erwin. She's almost a year old now."

"Already?" In his mind, Erwin marvelled at how quickly time seemed to fly past sometimes. It felt like just yesterday, when he had sat across her outside the tavern, breaking her heart (and his) as he gave her one last goodbye before he left the Walls.

"Yes," she said softly. Her smile seemed to dim. "We named her Maria."

The twist in his chest was so familiar to him by now that he barely took note of it. "Ah," he said. "Very apt."

"We hope when she grows up she'll be able to settle in the lands you'll bring back for us."

Her voice got softer still and Erwin unconsciously mirrored her. "You put too much faith in me." He had to fight to keep the sadness out of his tone.

Her sharp glance flashed up at him. "Always, Erwin Smith."

Then her gaze locked on to something behind Erwin's shoulder and she took a startled step back. Erwin looked back reflexively and was stunned to see Levi standing there, quiet and stone-faced as usual.

"Levi," he said hurriedly, a smile slipping on his face. "Allow me to introduce you. Dok, Captain Levi."

Marie extended her hand and Levi took it briefly before dropping it. "Dok," he said shortly.

Erwin still had the fixed smile on his face that he was afraid fooled neither of them. "Yes, this is Commander Dok's wife."

"Pleasure," Levi muttered.

"Likewise," said Marie in her low, wondering tone.

Seeing them together strongly disconcerted Erwin, for, standing next to each other like this, the similarities in their looks was astounding. But that was only the first impression. The next glance brought out their differences more sharply. Marie was taller than Levi, her hair prone to more curls than him, her eyes a warm honey-brown as opposed to the dark, angry pinpricks of his glare. The gulf in their social standing was even more apparent. Marie's clothes and jewellery, while simple compared to some grande-dames in the crowd, were clearly more luxurious than Levi's plain but neat suit.

The silence stretched uncomfortably for a long moment. Then Marie clasped one of Erwin's hands in her own. "I should get going and mingle. You should too, I suppose." A warm smile and squeeze of his hand. "It was nice seeing you after all these years, Erwin."

"The pleasure was all mine."

She nodded graciously at both of them before turning away and disappearing into the crowd of silks. Erwin turned to Levi, who was still watching her with narrowed eyes.

"You knew her?"

For a reason Erwin couldn't put his finger on, he was defensive. "We all did. Nile, myself, and Mike."

Levi just grunted. Another beat of silence, then he said flatly, "You think highly of her."

"I do," Erwin conceded. "Do you… do you think I'm wrong to do so?"

Levi snorted humorlessly. "What you think of other people is your own damn business."

"And what do you think of her?" Erwin couldn't help asking.

"That's _my_ business," he snapped, then muttered, "though I think anyone crazy enough to marry Dok needs their head checked."

Erwin chuckled. "You should cut Nile some slack."

"I don't see why I should, especially now I find out he fucking stole your girl."

Erwin froze, keenly aware of Levi's stare burning into him.

"That's not what happened."

"No? My mistake."

Erwin watched without really looking as one or two of the gigglier young Baronesses approached their table. His voice was a low, anxious murmur. "Levi. She is -it's all in my past. Over and done with."

Levi was silent for a long time. Erwin barely heard the low "Good" that made his chest flare with heat, before one of the giggling Baronesses was standing in front of them.

"Commander Smith!"

"Baroness Erdska," he bowed correctly, slipping back into his role. The young woman glanced at Levi and he introduced them. Levi bowed like a rusty hinge.

"The next song is a waltz, Captain Levi," the Baroness said boldly. "I adore it and I'm simply _desperate_ for a partner."

Erwin opened his mouth to deliver the usual smooth excuses he had for Levi, when the man himself beat him to it.

"Would you like to dance?" He asked, painfully slow.

"Aren't you a lifesaver!" The Baroness beamed at him. Before Erwin could properly process what was happening, Levi had offered her his arm and she had grasped it, almost possessively. He watched, dumbstruck, as Levi led the lady to the edge of the dance floor.

Levi didn't _dance._

 _Levi_ didn't dance.

The music began. And Levi began to dance.

"Your mouth is open," someone commented wryly next to him, and Erwin shut his mouth with a snap. He turned to her.

"Did _you_ -"

Nanaba nodded, smiling gently. "I taught him. He's a fast learner, and not really without grace, you know."

Yes, Erwin knew. He knew that Levi could be a very graceful creature indeed, arcing and flying through the air as though the blue and white wings on his back were real feather and bones, as though he was never meant to walk the earth on two clumsy, shuffling feet. He watched him dance now, smoothly, without missing a step, his face an expressionless mask. The Baroness was thankfully shorter than him and a good dancer herself, and they made a striking couple.

"He came to me two days ago and asked for lessons," Nanaba elaborated. "I told him it was unnecessary, he said he didn't think so." She paused delicately. "Apparently, there had been an issue last time…"

"There was nothing," Erwin grumbled, his eyes never leaving the dancing couple. " _Nothing_. One of our potential sponsors was offended that he wouldn't dance with her. Despite the fact that I told her multiple times that he _couldn't_."

Nanaba nodded. "I suppose he blamed himself for losing that source of income."

"It wasn't his fault," Erwin said irritably. "The woman had not confirmed her support and it was already unlikely that she would support us."

"Well, she certainly won't now," Nanaba smiled as Levi dipped the Baroness perfectly.

A chuckle escaped Erwin. "I suppose not."

"You should join them," Nanaba nodded at the twirling dancers. "You might catch the eye of some rich nobles."

Erwin had been thinking along the same lines. He nodded and turned to her, offering his elbow to her with a brilliant smile. "Shall we?"

Nanaba laughed and grasped the proffered arm. "We shall indeed."

Many other couples were joining in at all times so it did not seem odd when they did, mid-glide. Erwin felt his nerves calm a little; he liked dancing, he liked the music and it was consequently easier for him to continue his act.

"The Duchess Anderson is looking your way. Looks interested," Nanaba murmured into his ear not ten seconds into their dance.

"The Duchess is from Krolva," Erwin murmured just as discreetly, "and Northerners are notoriously indifferent to the Corps. I don't think she's interested in opening up her purse-strings."

"Well, she wants to open up _something_."

Erwin let out a surprised chuckle. "The men are a bad influence on you, Nanaba."

"You're such a pure man, Erwin," Nanaba grinned. "What makes you think _I'm_ not a bad influence on _them_?"

"Careful, now, or they might think you're flirting." He nodded at a group of bejewelled noblewomen who were watching him and Nanaba and were gossiping excitedly behind their fans.

"And they shouldn't?"

Erwin looked at her. "Should they?"

Nanaba sighed. "I know how their minds work. They'll be more interested if you seem more… covetable."

The implication was not lost on him and Erwin frowned slightly. "You think I should seduce them into supporting our cause."

"Would you consider that beneath you?"

Erwin's frown deepened. It was nothing he hadn't thought of before, and yet… He caught a glimpse of Levi on the other edge of the swirling couples, his face still a stoic mask. "I think I would, yes."

Nanaba moved her neck in an artful shrug mid-dance. "That's up to you." A pause, and then she continued softly, "Know that I wouldn't judge you either way."

They paused talking as Erwin dipped her in a deep, smooth bow. They danced silently for several minutes, until Nanaba said softly, "I shouldn't have suggested such a thing to you. It was inappropriate."

"Nanaba, I respect any and all advice you give me," Erwin told her, just as quietly. "Especially concerning the noblefolk, about whom you know a lot more than I do."

"Then consider it," Nanaba muttered with sudden force. Their dance coming to an end, they bowed to each other and Erwin began to lead her off the dance floor. "I don't mean _seduce_ them, not to that extent. But you are a clever man. You know you must utilise your every skill and talent in getting what you want. And you know, I'm certain, exactly how attractive you could be if you tried."

Erwin raised an eyebrow. "I'm not sure if those were compliments or not."

"They were facts." They stopped again at the same buffet table. Nanaba looked more serious than she had all evening, and despite the simple, elegant dress she wore, Erwin couldn't help seeing the soldier in her. "Consider it, Erwin. We need their support now more than ever, and you _need_ to try and wrangle it out of them to the best of your abilities."

Her words were not surprising, but unexpected. Everyone in the Survey Corps had been on edge lately, since not a single expedition had taken place since the disastrous one with the refugees. And to make things worse, the winter after that had been especially difficult with their limited rations. There were now dark rumours of the Corps being disbanded altogether. Erwin had tried his best to dispel these depressing rumours, but even he was caught in their spell. The future for the Survey Corps, at that moment, looked frighteningly bleak.

Looking for an excuse to not dwell on that subject, Erwin shot an appraising glance at Nanaba and gestured at the glittering crowd. "You would thrive in this environment."

Nanaba flashed him a humourless grin. "You take that back."

"Oi."

For the second time that evening, Erwin was startled into awareness of Levi's presence. He stood right in front of them, arms crossed and eyebrows slanted. "Are we done here?"

"Would you like to leave?" Erwin asked him, ignoring the sharp glance Nanaba shot at him.

Levi came to stand on Erwin's other side. "What I would _like_ is to go back in time and not come here in the first place."

Anything further he had to say was put on hold when a portly provincial Lord came over to speak to them. Erwin chatted with him expertly, introducing his 'fine soldiers' to him. The Lord barely listened to Erwin's words about the Corps before asking the 'lovely lady' for a round of dancing. Nanaba accepted, all demure smiles, and they both watched them head to the dance floor.

"She may yet convince him," Erwin murmured, watching her laugh prettily at something the Lord said.

"She's fucking scary," Levi said frankly. "Probably best Mike didn't come today. He wouldn't have recognised her."

Erwin smiled. "She grew up in this environment. Mike is well aware."

"Yeah, well, it's still fucking scary. All the _schmoozing_." Levi spat out the last word with his nose crinkled in disgust. "Give me my blades and a Titan any day."

"You'd prefer a Titan over a young, flirty baroness?" Erwin smirked.

Levi, to his surprise, remained silent; no answering jibe, no impatient criticism. When he finally spoke, his voice was low, uncertain. "The Baroness asked me… if I would be willing to spend more time with her. _Privately_."

Those were the last words Erwin could have expected, so he stared at him, shocked. "What did you say?"

Another small pause. "I told her," Levi said evenly, "that I am suffering from too many injuries now to enjoy my life as fully as I used to before."

If he was shocked before, it was nothing compared to what Erwin was feeling now. "Levi!"

Levi shrugged. "It worked."

Erwin turned away and spotted the Baroness Erdska, now dancing quite cheerfully with a smart Military Police lieutenant.

"Perhaps I should use that excuse too," Erwin mumbled, more to himself than anything else. Levi, however, heard him, and responded with unexpected violence. "Are fucking crazy? Do you _want_ to lower their perception of you?"

Erwin raised his eyebrows.

"You'll be a goddamn joke with these people. It's shitty, the way their minds work." Levi's voice was low and dark.

"That doesn't matter."

"Like fuck it doesn't." Levi shot an angry glare at him. "Pride is everything to these people."

"As Commander of the Survey Corps-"

"You have a fucking reputation," Levi hissed. "Maintain it. Right now, they're lording over you -well, fuck that, _you_ lord over _them_. You need to be untouchable. There needs to be nothing… _ridiculous_ about you."

"Injuries sustained in battle are hardly ridiculous," Erwin began gravely, but Levi cut in again.

"Spare me the fucking lecture, Erwin. You know what I mean."

Erwin did know what Levi meant. He knew perfectly well the intrigue and machinations that were part and parcel of socialising with the nobles. He _had_ to know it all in order to play the role he had assigned himself to perfection. However, Erwin wanted to hear Levi explain himself some more. He had never seen Levi this… _loquacious_ , and curiosity drove him to continue to play dumb. "You used the excuse for yourself," Erwin muttered, and predictably, Levi's scowl deepened.

"Who the fuck cares about me?" Levi snapped. "My worth is only in this." He tapped the only medal pinned on his breast. "'Humanity's strongest'. That's my worth here, and that's the only thing that allowed a _lady_ like her to dance with the likes of me. I have nothing else, and I don't care two shits that I don't." Levi glanced at him, and Erwin could almost hear the unspoken words. _You are worth more_.

Erwin shook his head, then smiled. "You underestimate yourself, Levi. I'm sure she found you very attractive."

Levi clearly did not expect that, and stared at him, eyes widening for a split-second. Then he turned away and muttered darkly, "I could just strangle you sometimes."

Erwin smirked, even as another countess bore down on them. "Up for another round of dancing?" He asked him quietly.

" _Fuck_ no." Levi muttered and strode away hastily. The countess did not seem to notice; her familiar eyes were trained on Erwin like a bird stalking its prey. He squared himself.

 _Showtime_.

"Countess, you grow more radiant by the day," he said, bowing and smiling over her hand.

"Commander Smith," she said, the cracks in her rich voice the only proof of her extensive smoking habit. Her lips were painted red, her teeth shone white, her fingernails were painted a lovely shade of coral. How fortunate, he thought, that the noblesse could so easily hide their vices in such beauty.

"I had been hoping to see you this evening," she continued, tightening her grasp on his hand. He bowed his head politely. "I am at the Countess' disposal."

"How thrilling," she drawled, her bow-shaped lips widening into a smirk. "So I found you at the right time. I hear the manor gardens are something extraordinary this year."

Erwin took the hint. "Would you like to take a stroll in the garden, Countess?"

"I would love to." She gripped his elbow tightly and he led her out of one of the many large windows, onto the wide, empty terrace that ringed the ballroom. They were silent as they went down the wide steps and emerged in the well-planned garden.

It _was_ beautiful, Erwin had to admit. The hedges were trimmed in severely perfect lines, the flowering bushes had not one dried flower or dead leaf. Somewhere ahead, he could see the silhouette of a large fountain, and beyond it were vague shapes he knew were topiaries. He let her lead him onto stone path after stone path, nodding politely at any other strolling guests of the party. There were very few people at any rate, because of the sudden chill in the spring evening.

"Cornelia really outdid herself this time," the Countess said conversationally.

"Indeed. Tonight's party seems to be on a much larger scale than last time."

She glanced at him. "Do you remember that party?"

"How could I forget?" He smiled courteously. "That was where we first met."

There were barely two other people in sight. The Countess pressed closer to him and chuckled quietly. "You are wasted in the military, Erwin."

"I like to think I'm not."

"Oh save your preaching for someone who believes them. You and I both know you belong here, amongst us."

"We appear to be under some misunderstanding. I am not one of your people."

The Countess threw him a sideways glance. "Are you sure? You do have a certain bearing…"

"I grew up in Sina. My father was a schoolteacher."

"And what of his father? And his father's father? And his father's grandfather?"

"I don't know." Erwin admitted.

"Well, there you have it!"

Erwin paused before answering. "Is there a point to these questions, Countess?"

"I told you not to call me that."

He bowed his head. "Very well. Is there a point to these questions, Irina?"

"You're a clever man," she said archly. "What do you think?"

"I'd rather not speculate."

"Hmm. A cautious man, quite untrue to your reputation. You surprise me at every turn, Erwin Smith."

Erwin frowned. "My reputation?"

The Countess smirked. "Well, from what I've overheard from certain people, and from my _limited_ understanding as a sheltered female-"

"Now who's being untrue to their reputation?" Erwin cut in smartly and was gratified when she laughed.

"Alright then, Erwin, you sharp man, you! I heard some nobles discussing that your methods are quite ruthless and that your expeditions are more than the usual amount of… shall we say, daring."

Erwin simply shrugged. "I don't deny it."

"No, I shouldn't think so. You're proud of the way you work."

"I am," he conceded.

"Therein lies my point. You are _wasted_ in the military, Erwin."

"You think I'd utilise my skills better in court?"

"Seeing how you brought down that swine Lobov, I _know_ you'd be better in court."

"And how do you suppose I even make the transition?"

She waved her free hand airily. "Oh, we'll think of something."

They halted then, at the edge of the large fountain, whose loud rivulets of gurgling water masked their low voices well. There did not seem to be anyone around, in any case.

"And?" Erwin asked, turning to her.

She arched a perfectly shaped eyebrow. "And?"

"And what's in it for you, Irina?"

"Well," she said sweetly, stepping so close they were toe-to-toe, "there's also the opportunity to change our rather mercenary relationship to a more _pleasurable_ one…" She placed her arms on his shoulders and slipped her fingers under his collar to stroke the edge of his undercut. Her perfume surrounded him in a pleasant aura of sorts, her lips shone plump and red, and her skin seemed to glow in the meagre moonlight. She looked breathtaking, but all Erwin could feel were her cool fingers on the base of his neck, and unbidden, he heard the voice of his old instructor in his head.

' _One metre long, ten centimeters wide.'_

He took a firm step back, gently pulling her arms away. "You're several years too late," he murmured.

Irina stared at him for a long, frozen moment. "So it appears."

For another second they simply stared at each other, until Erwin offered her his arm. She held it with just as much strength as before, and silently, they made their way back to the manor house.

"I'll need something more this time," she said eventually, her voice colder than before.

"What is it?" He asked her warily.

"Not far from Trost's gate was a little hamlet in a vale. It was known for having two fine vineyards, both producing wine of the most exquisite flavour. Their stock would have been in cellars so they wouldn't have been harmed by the… events. I need that wine."

Erwin felt trepidation for the first time that evening. "I'll try and secure a cask or two."

She cast him another of her famous side-eyed looks. "I want all of it. Casks, bottles, vats and barrels, whatever you find."

Erwin almost stopped walking. "No."

"No?'

"No. I can't spare the men or the resources involved in having to transport all of that back. It can't be done."

"Come now, Erwin," she said. "You really can't expect me to finance something in such a large scale and not get anything in return."

"It's a simple question of numbers, Irina," Erwin muttered, fighting to keep his annoyance hidden. "I don't have enough men, enough carts, enough _time_ to bring you two vineyards' worth of wine."

"Half of each, then."

Erwin shook his head. "It's not possible."

"Then what, pray tell," she snapped, "is the _point_ of you?"

Erwin chose not to answer her.

When they were close enough to the manor to see the people through the windows, she asked him, "So what will it be?"

Erwin could just make out Hange in one of the windows, cheerfully cramming her face.

"I can bring back ten casks from each vineyard."

"Twenty."

"Fifteen."

"And five cratefuls of the oldest bottles from each."

Erwin sighed softly. "Alright. But I can't promise that all of those bottles will be intact."

"It's amazing what you can manage to do if you just _try_."

Another soft sigh. "I will try my best, Irina."

"Good." They paused at the steps to the empty terrace, watching the glittering throngs through the closed windows.

"Of course," Irina said softly, "our usual terms hold for this deal, as well." She looked up at him. "What?"

He shook his head. "Nothing. I thought you were mad at me."

She squeezed his arm, her nails pressing through his coat and shirt and into his skin. "Oh, darling," she whispered. "You can't even _begin_ to fathom how furious I am."

Erwin nodded, unsurprised. "The same place?"

She nodded too, once, and they made their way back into the grand hall. With another squeeze of his arm and a murmur of "I'll see you later," she was gone.

Erwin stood vacuous and unmoving, hoping fiercely that Nanaba hadn't seen that exchange. The conversation had left him strangely tired, and he found himself dwelling on the dark thoughts that he had fought so hard all evening to keep at bay. He stood silent and unobtrusive for a while, keeping up his role to the bare minimum by nodding or smiling at certain people, only when the occasion demanded. He most certainly was exhausted.

When he brought his mind back to the present, Levi was already next to him.

"Well?"

"Hmm?"

"What are we bringing back this time?" Levi asked impatiently.

Erwin kept his eyes trained on the crowd. "Wine. Lots of it."

"Tch. Best keep Moblit and Gelgar far away, then."

Erwin snorted; Levi's comedic timing was as impeccable as always. "Yes, that's probably best."

Levi seemed fidgety, he rocked on the balls of his feet, his eyes narrowed more than usual, his jaw tightening as though he was clenching his teeth.

"Are you alright?" Erwin asked him, concerned .

Levi took a moment to answer. "I hope it's worth it," he said slowly. Erwin followed his gaze and realised he was looking at the Countess. His gut twisted with some strong feeling -a strange mix of guilt and shame and… _something,_ something that he knew he recognised but refused to name.

"I'm sure it will be," Erwin managed to say, his eyes still on that furrow of worry between Levi's brows.

Levi's dark gaze flickered at him. "You don't seem too pleased now."

Erwin smirked humourlessly and fingered his collar. "Unsurprising. I've yet to go to a party that I enjoyed from start to finish."

"That sucks," Levi said bluntly. He twirled a glass of wine between his fingers aimlessly. Even in that small, unconscious action, he was incredibly graceful. "You actually seemed happy earlier."

"I was," Erwin agreed, flashing a polite smile and nod at Zackley, who passed by them. "The evening started off well enough."

"If you say so," Levi shrugged, his expression making him smile.

"Watching you dance was one of the highlights, to be honest," he teased him.

"Stop talking shit."

"I'm serious. I always admire good dancing when I see it. You're a clear natural."

"If you want to dance so badly, why don't you just ask?" Levi snapped, dark eyes rising to meet his own.

And then they both froze. Around them the sounds of chattering and cutlery and ballroom music continued without pause, but Levi's words hung between them in the ensuing silence. The first thing that Erwin could think of was that Levi was right, yet again. He _did_ want to dance, badly. And after that stressful conversation with Irina, all he wanted was to dance with _him_.

Erwin's thoughts were now thrumming like a runaway wagon dragged by tempestuous horses. His mind ran several scenarios of what ifs, his gaze still trapped in Levi's. What if they did dance together? Would people talk? Did it matter that they did? Would it matter to Levi? What would that mean for them, Captain and Commander? Would Levi resent him if he said yes? Would he resent him if he said no?

Levi spoke first. "Forget it. Me and my shitty mouth-"

"No," Erwin said immediately. "No. It -it would be an honour."

Levi stared at him.

"And," Erwin continued truthfully, "a pleasure. To dance with you."

Levi whipped his head away to look at the people again. Erwin watched his Adam's apple bob as he swallowed, perhaps nervously. "So," he said, his voice still deadpan. "Are you asking me?"

Erwin buzzing thoughts stopped so abruptly he felt light-headed. There was no hesitation when he answered. "Yes."

Levi gave one sharp nod. "Okay," he said, and to Erwin's surprise, left his side. He was still watching him walk away when he halted, threw an irritated glare over his shoulder, and said, "You coming?" Erwin burst into action immediately and followed him, his thoughts still too incoherent for him to state that they were walking away from the dance floor. Levi shouldered his way through some people without hesitation, and slipped outside through one of the windows. When Erwin managed to step outside, he saw instantly what Levi was intending to do. The terrace was wide and empty and far too cold for anyone to fancy a stroll in the open air. They were alone.

Erwin could barely sense the cold. His focus was on Levi, who had turned to face him, his face as serene as ever, his hand outstretched. Feeling like this was a dream, but finding himself not the slightest bit hesitant, Erwin placed his hand in his.

Levi's face showed uncertainty for the first time. "I can only lead," he muttered.

"Then you take the lead. I can manage."

Levi nodded and placed his other hand on Erwin's side so softly he didn't even feel it through his thick jacket.

The harps in the orchestra sounded a slow waltz from the hall inside, the music surprisingly clear and loud over the babbling crowd. Levi had his eyes trained away, and, with a silent, deep breath, he took the first step forward.

Years and years ago, when he was younger and far less fatalistic, Erwin had worked on his dancing along with Nile. Both of them had been driven by an outward desire to 'impress the ladies', though neither of them had admitted that they both had only one woman (the _same_ woman, as it turned out) in mind. And so, taking turns, they had both led and followed in their dances.

Erwin had hated following. They lost track of the number of times Erwin would trip up and somehow end up leading again, annoying Nile to no end. They had laughed about it, though Erwin suspected that he could never truly follow someone's footsteps, never truly count on someone enough to be led by them.

But dancing with Levi… Despite his stature being much smaller, Levi led with firm grace, and within the first two turns, Erwin fell easily into the steps, instinctively following the messages from Levi's grasp of his hand.

Mournful string instruments added their melodies to the song, and Erwin felt like he was trapped in a warm, melodious bubble. The crowds, the cold night, Irina and the Survey Corps and the Titans, everything seemed far removed from him. All that existed in that moment, all that mattered, was the music and Levi.

More than anything else, _Levi._

Levi, who was rarely seen without a blade in his hands, now held his hand ever so gently. Levi, whose every muscle was taut with deadly energy, now moved with the music as though it was a tangible current directing his actions. Levi, whose dark gaze was malevolent enough to make grown men shudder, now gazed at him calmly, the sparse moonlight putting stars in his eyes.

Levi, humanity's strongest soldier, who followed his every order without question, was now leading him perfectly. And Erwin knew in that moment that Levi was the one man, the _only_ man that he would _ever_ follow without question.

The music slowed, and instead of dipping him as the music demanded, Levi instead let go of Erwin's side, and Erwin understood in a trice -he turned alone until their arms were outstretched and their joined hands were the only thing holding them together. Then Erwin spun the opposite way and returned to Levi's steady hold; his feet moved of their own volition, still following without missing a step.

He was dancing. With _Levi_.

When the music slowed and ended, Erwin simultaneously felt like it had been the longest and shortest dance of his life. They still held hands, his other hand was still on Levi's shoulder.

"You dance well, too," Levi said quietly.

A smile tugged at Erwin's mouth. "Thank you."

Levi grunted and took a step back. "Are you happy now?" Erwin knew him well enough to understand the concern behind the gruff words.

"I am. I _was_ ecstatic-" Levi glanced at him sharply, but Erwin continued -"until the dance ended."

Levi snorted. "You're a fucking wordsmith."

Erwin a smile widened. "I'm only saying the truth. And I hope… you are happy as well?"

Levi blinked self-consciously. "I still think dancing is a waste of time," he mumbled. "But it wasn't so shitty. With you."

Erwin let out a breath he didn't know he was holding in. "Good," he breathed. "I'm glad."

Levi huffed and rolled his eyes. "Come on. It's fucking freezing out here." He moved back towards one of the large windows and Erwin felt warmth spread in his chest at the realisation that their hands were still linked, that Levi was pulling him along.

He let go only after they had both entered the hall, which seemed uncomfortably warm and stuffy. The air felt heavy as the realities and responsibilities of their small world began to settle themselves on his shoulders once more.

"We should do this again sometime," Erwin murmured. "If you don't mind."

Levi wasn't looking at him, but he said softly, "I don't mind."

The burden seemed to lighten and Erwin felt a smile escape his polite mask.

"Good."

He was distracted in the next moment when he saw Irina send him a meaningful glance from across the hall as she threw a sable cloak over her shoulders, clearly ready to leave. Erwin nodded slightly, acutely aware that Levi was watching.

"I hope it's worth it," Levi muttered again.

Erwin remembered his tête-à-tête with Irina from earlier in the evening, her painted nails scratching the back of his neck, her dark eyes gleaming greedily in the dark. He couldn't help comparing her look to the stars in Levi's eyes from just minutes before; and so, unbidden, he reached up and brushed Levi's smooth undercut discreetly.

"I know it is," he whispered. Before Levi could react, he marched ahead to join the Countess, already fixing a winning smile on his face, exhaustion be damned.

 _Showtime_.

* * *

 *** - Foie gras is a type of fancy paste made from duck. I, like, Hange, happened to taste some accidentally and loved it. I, also like Hange, already knew how it's made so I felt absolutely horrible when I found out what it was. I won't say here how it's made because it's... Not nice. :( If you're still curious, Google it.**

* * *

 **A/N: In case you missed it in one of my earliest paragraphs, this takes place about a year after the events in my previous fic in this series. I would imagine that Erwin and Levi only grew more close in the interim.**

 **This was also my first attempt at Erwin's POV. It's a difficult balance between straightforward and eloquent, and I've tried my best to evoke that. If you pay attention to only Erwin's words and not his thoughts, you'll see that I've tried to keep him as laconic as possible. Of course, compared to Levi, he's practically an orator.**

 **Irina literally came to be as I was writing her, so I hope her character seems fleshed out. That whole exchange with Erwin was completely unplanned, but I have no complaints because that led to the dance, which also was also completely unplanned. Ikr!**

 **Nanaba's back story follows my own personal canon. If you're curious, head on to my other fic, _Dedication,_ where one of the chapters deals with Nanaba's life as I imagined it.**

 **I do not usually do song fics, since I believe that every reader's experience unique to them. So you can imagine your favourite waltz if you like. If you want to know what I was actually listening to when I wrote the dance, head on to YouTube and look for "The Chairman's Waltz" from the _Memoirs of a Geisha_ soundtrack.**

 **And that's it from me! As always, please let me know what you think! Thanks for reading!**


End file.
